Cafe Ole
by Jemma97
Summary: AU-A short collection of drabbles that follow Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, who are coworkers at Cafe Ole.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You're on fanfiction. That means I don't own The 100. Sorry.**

 **-J.H.**

Clarke was focused. She had been putting off writing this research paper for ages, but she knew now that there was no more procrastinating. The paper was due first thing in the morning, and she had a long night ahead of her. Her fingers were already flying almost effortlessly across the paper as she launched into her second body paragraph.

Once she got into something, it took a lot to break her focus—she hardly needed to think at all as she suddenly got lost in the world of her research paper (evolution in the past and the possibilities of evolution in the future). She was so focused, so concentrated. Nothing could draw her away from this paper. Nothing could—

"Hey."

 _"Dammit!"_ Clarke exclaimed as she leaned back, rubbing her eyes. She could not _believe_ herself. First, she put off this damn research paper until the end of the semester, and now she let her _coworker_ of all people distract her.

Bellamy raised his hands in surrender, mouthing _sorry_ while not looking the least bit apologetic. In fact, he was wearing that lopsided grin that seemed to make everyone go crazy. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, a little too innocently.

Clarke scowled at him as he took a seat across from her. "Well, I _was_ writing my research paper, but I'm not anymore."

"When's it due?"

"Tomorrow morning."

For a moment, Bellamy's grin morphed into an understanding face, and Clarke got the feeling that he, too, had stayed up all night finishing research papers. She thought he was going to say something sympathetic, but his face returned to his cocky grin all too soon. "Clarke Griffin—I never took you for a procrastinator."

"Shut up." She tried to scowl again, but it's impossible to be unhappy when Bellamy's looking at her with that stupid grin on his face. She glanced at the clock above the door in their break room. "My shift starts in fifteen minutes," she said, "I was hoping to at least get _some_ of it done."

Bellamy didn't even hesitate before saying, "I can handle by myself all tonight."

Clarke raised her eyebrows slightly, "No, you can't."

He rose, ruffled his hair for a moment, "Oh, please, Clarke. I can handle _anything._ "

Despite her crappy situation, that drew forth a laugh from her, "Bellamy, you and I both know that it's exam week. There's gonna be like a million people out there tonight."

He just grinned again, "Yeah, and they all procrastinated and they need coffee to keep them up so they can finish studying and, you know, doing stuff like…writing a research paper, for example?"

His all-too-innocent expression made him look forced Clarke to give in. _"Fine,_ Bellamy. I'll let you."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and spoke in mock-admiration, "Oh, _thank_ you, Miss Griffin. Thank you for _letting_ me take your shift. Really, Princess, it means a lot to me."

She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to her computer as he leaves the room. "Bellamy?" she said before he closes the door. He turned back to her. "I just…thanks. Really, Bell. Thanks."

He gave her a cheeky wink, "Anything for you, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: high levels of Wicken in the following chapter**

 **~J.H.**

"Are you going tonight, Clarke?" Raven asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Going? Going to…?"

"You—oh," Raven looked momentarily uncomfortable as she took her boyfriend's arm. He chimed in, saving her from being more embarrassed. "Roma's party, Clarke," Wick explained, "She's having a party and she invited everyone who works at Café Ole," he lowers his voice and leans closer, whispering, "I think Monty even said he'd bring some of his new _special_ brew—"

"Kyle," Raven pulled on his arm, shooting him a warning look. "Clarke, Roma must have just forgotten to tell you or something," she offered.

Clarke shrugged, not really caring about going to the party one way or another. She was working tonight, so it wouldn't really matter. It did hurt that Roma wouldn't even invite her, though.

"Speak of the devil," Wick muttered under his breath as Roma herself came bounding into the café. At the same moment, Bellamy entered from the kitchen behind them. "Why?" Bellamy asked as he stepped across Raven and Wick and toward Clarke. "What were you saying about me— _oh."_ His eyes flashed in recognition as Roma walked up to the counter where they were all standing.

Clarke understood. She didn't have anything against Roma—she was generally a nice girl and a good worker, but she could definitely be a little…intense.

"Hey, Bellamy," Roma said, her voice a little husky as she offered him a small smile, "You're coming to my—" he eyes shifted to Clarke for moment. Seriously, could she be _any_ more obvious? "—you _are_ coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Nah," Bellamy said easily, "I picked up Raven's shift tonight so she and Wick could go to the party together."

"You—oh," Roma's eyes surveyed Raven for a moment, her expression pinched, as if she'd eaten something sour. "Raven, I don't seem to remember—uh, I don't think I invited you?"

Raven threw Wick a dirty look before directing her words to Roma with an ever-so-sweet expression, "Kyle invited me, Roma."

"Huh." Roma's sour expression was now directed at Wick.

"Customers!" Clarke exclaimed after a painfully awkward silence.

"Thank God," Bellamy muttered under his breath, "Roma, sorry I can't go to your party tonight, but looks like Clarke and I have to get to work."

Roma turned away, leaving the café without another word (or so much as a glance at Clarke). "Geez," Raven muttered as Bellamy took the customers' orders and Roma disappeared around the corner, "cold, much?"

Clarke senses that Raven's a little hurt by Roma's suggestion. So, apparently, did Wick. "I'm sorry, babe," he said simply, planting a small kiss on her forehead, a gesture which Clarke found very sweet.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to her party after all that," Clarke said as she began to make a cappuccino.

Raven snuggled closer to Wick, "No." She still looked a little hurt, but less so now, "I think we'll just go home," she smiled at her boyfriend. "My parents aren't home, you know," she added.

"Okay, we do _not_ need the details of what you're going to do," Bellamy said, adding whipped cream to a mocha and handing it to the customer.

That coaxed a smile from both Raven and Wick, and they excused themselves, leaving the almost-empty café to Bellamy and Clarke. They turned toward the sink behind them, where a pile of dirty dishes greeted them. Clarke picked up a mug and begins to wash it, handing it to Bellamy to dry after she's finished. They worked in silence for a couple minutes before Clarke spoke up.

"What's her deal?" She muttered. Bellamy turns toward her, raising his eyebrows as he dried his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder. "Roma, you mean?"

Clarke nodded, "I mean," she wanted to make her thoughts very clear, "I don't really care if she hates _me,_ but why does she hate Raven, too? I mean, I know Raven isn't the easiest person to get along with _all the time,_ but why does she have to be so cold—?"

"She just hates Raven because she hooked up with me," Bellamy regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. What was he thinking—telling Clarke something like that?

"She—what?" Clarke nearly dropped the plate she was holding. For some reason, this news shocked her.

Bellamy shrugged her off, trying to act casual, even though he wished he hadn't told her, "Yeah, we hooked up once, a couple months ago…" he caught Clarke's shocked expression and read it as disgust, and regretted telling her once again. "Oh, God—Clarke, this was _before_ she started dating Wick. This was before then. Before she even knew Wick."

"Oh—oh, no I figured," Clarke said. Then, feeling the need to explain, she added, "I mean, I _know_ you wouldn't do that to either of them. And I know Raven wouldn't do that, either."

Bellamy, too, felt the need to explain, until they were both talking over each other, "No, no. I just…wanted you to know for sure…"

"I wouldn't think that of you. Or—or Raven."

"It was just one night, and we've both agreed that we're better as just friends—"

"I mean _obviously_ she loves Wick so she wouldn't do that to him—"

"—and she had just broken up with her _dick_ boyfriend. I was her, uh, rebound, so…"

They both awkwardly stopped talking at the same moment; each had run out of things to say. Clarke picked up another plate and the sponge and began scrubbing it.

"Listen, can we just—" Bellamy grimaced for a moment, "Forget I said that? Please?"

She glanced up at him. He had a smudge of soap studs on his cheekbone, and he was looking at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. For some reason, that drew a laugh out of her. This stupid, adorable guy looking at her with his big Bambi eyes. "Sure, Bellamy," she said easily. If it made him feel more comfortable, she'd be happy to pretend to forget their conversation. Secretly, though, she didn't think she'd ever forget that. Raven was her best friend, and she considered Bellamy a really good friend, too, so the fact that they hooked up was really something that wouldn't be leaving her mind too soon.

"So does that mean Roma…likes you, then?" she asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged, "Yeah. I guess that's why she hates you, too."

 _That_ caught her off guard. "Why would that…?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Seriously, Clarke?"

"Seriously…?"

"Clarke, I've had a crush on you since the day you started working here, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it. Well, everyone except you…until now."

Clarke stood looking at him, her mouth slightly agape, "You…what?" To Clarke, this was great news—the best news he could have given to her.

He winced, "Any chance you could forget I told you that, too?"

She felt herself smile, and she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Not a chance."


End file.
